


秘密

by 3073575360



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3073575360/pseuds/3073575360
Kudos: 7





	秘密

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，太阳的，真该让你看到那杂种的表情。”金发的青年在食堂餐厅里发出惊人的笑声，“吠叫的模样实在是惹人发笑。”  
“哦，黄金的，虽然只是听你的言语描述，余竟也能感受到其中的愉悦，真是不思议啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”坐在对面的另一个青年则同样回以洪亮的笑声，交织在一起汇成笑的奏鸣曲。  
“迦尔纳，你觉得如何？”  
两位青年齐齐把视线投向这桌子上第三个落座者询问道。  
白发的少女穿着学院的水手服，脑后披散着顺滑的长发，正捧着冰奶茶，耐心地用吸管一点点啜饮着沉底的珍珠配料，见他们都把目光投向自己，只好实话实说:“我觉得你们有点太吵了。”  
“迦尔纳哟，余和黄金的问的可不是这个。”  
“还有，阿周那来了。”迦尔纳食指伸出指了指食堂的某个方向，黑皮白衣的青年正疾步走来。  
“吉尔伽美什，奥斯曼狄斯!禁止在公众场合大声喧哗!”  
白色制服的上臂上佩戴着生徒会长的袖章，秩序的维护者，阿周那向两位方才嚣张大笑的青年展示着手中的小本本:“违反校规按例应受……”  
“太阳的，我想是时候结束今天的午餐时间了。”  
“啊，黄金的，余无比的赞同。”  
等到学生会长宣读完处罚时，桌前只剩下一个迦尔纳:“要追吗？”  
“算了。”阿周那摇摇头，两个大财团的公子就算被处罚去干活也只会更糟，更何况他的主要目的也并非处罚那两位。  
“那么，要坐吗？”少女的手在身旁的座位上拍拍，扬起小片的裙角，露出若隐若现的黑色打底裤。  
阿周那面不改色地将视线转移，自然而然地坐在了迦尔纳的身旁，顺带压住翘起的裙角。  
“如果你被他们传染了，在家里发出这样奇怪的笑声，绝对会把你赶出去哦。”  
“虽说近朱者赤近墨者黑，”迦尔纳一边吸着珍珠一边回答道，“不过论相处时长来说，绝对是染上阿周那的颜色哦。”  
“不要从字面意思上解释成语啊!”  
说什么染上自己的颜色，姐弟已经十七年同在一个屋檐下了，却像两极分化一样，身为姐姐的迦尔纳向白的那端不住发展，在太阳下甚至会白的发亮，身为弟弟的阿周那则朝着黑的那端发展，是关了灯之后能够完美潜藏在黑暗里的人。  
由此可见，物理的近朱者赤近墨者黑，至少，对他们毫无作用。  
阿周那郁闷地瞧着姐姐专心致志地用吸管吸食残余的珍珠，对方的鬓发懒散地垂在耳侧，硕大的金色耳环搭在肩上，柔软的耳垂被拉扯的有些变形。  
那是她的生身父亲给的礼物，从小一直佩戴到大，阿周那不止一次吐槽那沉甸甸的重量。  
印象里依稀记得女孩因为坠痛而耳垂泛起红色的事。  
“姐姐的耳朵红红的，很痛吗？”  
“有一点，不过没事的。”  
“那我来给姐姐呼呼。”  
矮一个头的小男孩抱着姐姐的脖子踮起脚尖，嘴巴凑到红红的耳垂上，轻轻吹气:“呼，呼，耳朵不痛。”  
迦尔纳拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，不知何时对方捂着脸低下了头:“没事吧，阿周那，身体不舒服吗？”  
“没事。”从羞耻回忆里抽身，阿周那直起身来，“今天放学后学生会要开会，也不知道几点结束，所以我是来告诉你，下午可以先回去了，不用等我。”  
或许是因为改嫁的缘故，他们的母亲对于这对同母异父的姐弟格外敏感，每当看见同一学院的两人不同时间回家的话就会担心的问这问那，久而久之就养成了彼此等待一同回家的习惯。  
但今天结束的话确实有点晚了，所以阿周那决定通知迦尔纳先行回家。  
“这样吗，我知道了。”少女点点头表示已经知道，举起杯子确认吸管对准了最后一颗珍珠，将这杯奶茶完全的吸收了。  
但阿周那开完会后，还是在教学楼前的长椅上看见了迦尔纳。  
少女倚靠着身后的栏杆，闭着眼，略显平坦的胸口随着呼吸上下起伏，看起来睡得很香，连身旁手机响起收到邮件的铃声也没能惊醒她。  
孤身一人，还睡得这么熟，要是被色狼的近身的话，一想到这种潜在危险的可能性，阿周那不禁想给对方来一场安全教育讲座。  
但不是在现在。  
阿周那尽量不发出动静地坐在长椅的另一端，打量着少女的睡颜。  
似乎并不觉得硌一样，迦尔纳枕在坚硬的铁栏杆上，略长的睫毛轻轻颤抖，嘴唇也随着吐息微微张开，引人瞩目的耳环垂在肩膀上随着身躯起伏摇摆着。  
要滑下来了，阿周那想着，情不自禁地伸出手，触到冰凉的金属表面又触电了一般收回。  
于是圆盘型的耳环摇摇摆摆，从少女的肩头坠落。  
迦尔纳醒了。  
“结束了吗阿周那？”迦尔纳升了个懒腰，水手服的上衣随之升起露出纤瘦的腰身，“那么回家吧。”  
显然在对方睁眼之前阿周那已经呈现出毫无异常的坐姿了。  
“居然一个人睡在外面，安全意识这么浅薄的话，可是会遭到危险的，迦尔纳。”拎起书包，阿周那决定将刚才组织好的安全讲座展开，“而且不是说了，不用等我。”  
“因为今天上了体育课，所以有些犯困，那么下次我会努力打起精神来的。”迦尔纳解释道，“而且姐姐等弟弟不是理所当然的事吗。”  
“那是妈妈的姐弟情标准。”  
“我也觉得非常有必要哦，更何况在夜间的话，更容易出事的是阿周那。”少女手上握着手机，手机绳上挂着的粉红兔子公仔一甩一甩。  
那是好朋友玉藻前送的闺蜜款，玉藻前则挂着一个小狐狸。  
“等等，什么叫晚上容易出事？”  
“因为阿周那的肤色在夜晚的话别人很难察觉，会撞上的。”迦尔纳一本正经道。  
“你是笨蛋吗，在那之前我会自己躲开的！”  
“原来如此，还可以这样，是我没考虑到。”  
“不要考虑那种奇怪的事情啊！”  
就在两人争论间，迦尔纳的手机响起了铃声，这次是电话铃声。  
“迦尔纳！给你发了邮件怎么一直不回！”电话那端传来大大咧咧的声音，“我估摸着你也该到家了吧？”  
“是马嘶啊，刚才睡着了没看见，有什么事吗？”  
阿周那竖起耳朵，聆听着电话内容，所幸电话那端声音足够大，不开免提也胜似免提。  
“是说下星期打篮球，要来吗？我和罗摩他们已经说好了，就我们几个。”  
迦尔纳转向身旁的弟弟，正对上对方的目光。  
“看，看我做什么。”被电话主人察觉到偷听这样不体面的事，阿周那摸了摸鼻子，转回了头。  
“阿周那觉得呢？”  
“你的交友活动我可不会干涉，你想去的话就去吧。”即便想说不允许，但阿周那做惯了优等生，并不想在对方面前显得有多小气。  
“啊这样的话那我就……”  
所幸马嘶给了个新选择。  
“什么啊，阿周那也在吗？那不如你们一起来，这样的话你们姐弟一组，我和罗摩一组也不错！”  
迦尔纳再度把头转过去。  
“不要看我，你做决定就好。”  
“但是这次提到你了哦。”迦尔纳指了指电话。  
“我都可以，如果你想去的话。”  
“阿周那的脸完全从不许去变成了我们一起去的样子。”  
“……有那么明显吗？”阿周那小声嘟囔起来。  
“至少我看的一清二楚。”  
电话那端被冷落多时的马嘶终于忍不住开口了:“你们俩姐弟婆婆妈妈的真是令人火大！总之是答应去的意思咯，那就没事了，下星期见！”  
嘟的一声后电话从另一端被挂断了。  
随即又是邮件的铃声，迦尔纳低头手指在屏幕上不住点击，回复着不知道哪个好友。  
阿周那不由得有点嫉妒了。  
漂亮随和的美少女拥有很多朋友并不是稀奇事，更何况是自己的姐姐，这当然是再好不过的事。  
有的人愿意把宝物放在橱窗里展示给所有人，或炫耀或分享要叫所有人都目睹它的华美外表和内蕴的内涵。  
有的人只想让这美丽的器物珍藏在自己的掌心里，日日夜夜，爱不释手，关在最安全的保险箱里，谁也看不见谁也偷不着。  
因为如果不留心的话，也许就会被别人窃走。  
哪怕他就在宝物的身旁看守。  
路过甜品店时，阿周那停下了脚步。  
“要带布丁回去吗？”  
少女摇了摇头，有些遗憾道:“根据这个月的零花钱，我的计划是三天一杯。”  
阿周那瞧着墙壁上贴着的新品上市的海报，看起来就很甜的草莓红，在暖色灯光下显得格外诱人。  
“既然如此，那就预算充足的我来买就是了。”  
“不用为我花费你的零花钱。”  
“这可是买给我自己的，是我自己想吃而已。”对迦尔纳露出仿佛在说你不要想太多一样的表情，阿周那来到店铺前。  
迦尔纳开始思索弟弟难道是转换口味了，等到阿周那回来时，她已经下定决心以后买双份的甜品回来分给阿周那了。  
刚好握在手中的大小，透明的玻璃小瓶上丝带扎紧牛皮纸封住瓶口，下面的粉色布丁里嵌着一圈切开的草莓果肉，像朵花似的开在瓶子里，店家还附赠了可爱的黄色小勺。  
阿周那将手机收进口袋，慢条斯理地拆着包装，余光里瞧见少女悄悄吞咽掩藏被诱惑的动作，不由得有点好笑。但阿周那还是用小勺挖取了一块粉色布丁，送进口中品尝。  
“果然我接受不了这种味道，太甜太腻了。”阿周那皱起眉毛，毫不犹豫地朝最近的垃圾桶大步走去。  
“等等，阿周那！浪费食物是不好的行为！”少女比他更快一步，拦在了阿周那的面前。  
“那么我该怎么处理它呢？反正我不会再动它一口了。”阿周那威胁一般地摇晃着瓶身，仿佛随时都要掉下去一样。  
“那么，由我来解决，反正不可以就这样扔掉。”迦尔纳从他手中夺过摇摇欲坠的瓶子和小勺说道。  
阿周那心下小小窃喜，迦尔纳果然乖乖掉进陷阱里。  
等到草莓果肉和布丁一起入口，味蕾沉浸在甜美的滋味里，迦尔纳才意识到了什么。  
“多谢，下次可以不用买。”  
“只是吃弟弟吃剩的布丁，我可不知道有什么好谢的。”阿周那把头侧过去，不去看对方感激的神色，好像看不见脸，就不会脸红一样。  
到家的时候比饭点要晚了些许，母亲正在餐桌前等待着他们，见他们进了门则急急忙忙地跑去热饭菜了，父亲则坐在沙发上玩着平板，这会儿也坐到餐桌前了。  
常规的一顿晚餐罢了，父亲同母亲打着趣，母亲则问他俩今天学校里发生了什么，两姐弟乖乖坐在一排，有问必答。  
“不知不觉你们居然也这么大了，我还记得阿周那小时候挨了他爸爸打，缩在姐姐怀里哭鼻子呢。”母亲贡蒂照例陷入了时不时的怀旧里，瞧着他俩说道，父亲因陀罗则用看笑话的眼神瞥了眼他的亲儿子。  
“我完全没有印象了，那都是什么时候的事了，您就不要再提出来了。”阿周那努力阻止母亲再抖出黑历史，但母亲丝毫不停。  
“这有什么关系，又不是丢人的事情，很可爱的。”  
一旁的迦尔纳则点头表示同意。  
“喂，你怎么也跟着点起头来！”  
“因为阿周那确实很可爱啊。”少女咬着虾一边说道。  
“阿周那，不可以这样没礼貌的说话哦，要喊姐姐才行吧。”母亲温柔的呵斥起来。  
“那，姐姐请你不要再点头了。”阿周那一字一句，用棒读的语气念了出来。  
总而言之这顿饭在还算和谐的氛围里结束了，接下来该洗漱洗漱，该睡觉睡觉。  
父母的房门关上后，阿周那关掉了客厅的灯。  
房间里归入黑暗，卧室的房门下漏出一线灯光，父母的，他的，迦尔纳的，像是三个小世界一样，他顿住了脚步，推开自己的房门，手指按下灯的开关，他的房间也陷入了黑暗。  
他关上了房门，却是在外面关上，轻轻慢慢地，他推开了迦尔纳的门。  
少女刚洗过澡，换了身草莓波点睡裙，发尾末梢湿漉漉地滴着水，在胸口和裙摆上洇出一点点圆斑。  
那胸口与先前的平坦截然不同，显露出丰满的弧度，但阿周那已经不会再惊讶了。  
为了运动的方便，少女基本都用着裹胸布，这导致阿周那之前的认知一直处于小的状态，直到某一天撞见洗完澡出门的迦尔纳，才发现姐姐的身材意外的好。  
当场陷入了宇宙猫猫状态。  
“啊你来了。”少女打着招呼，拉起窗帘将屋子严严实实遮住，阿周那则将房门反锁。  
两人的秘密时间开始了。  
阿周那坐在床边，尽管已经不止一两次了，但看到桌上摆好的润滑油与安全套还是觉得羞耻难当。  
同母异父的姐弟一起做爱，这就是他们的秘密。  
在一年前高中毕业的晚上家庭聚餐里喝醉，夜里摸错了门而将姐姐吃掉，然后奇怪的秘密维系在了两人之间。  
“我很意外，阿周那居然对我抱持这样的感情。”少女直起身来，被蹂躏的青紫的腰身无声诉说先前的激烈，床单上少许已经干涸的血迹也昭示着少女贞洁的逝去。  
阿周那的道歉和懊悔都没来得及出口，就被少女接下来的话堵了回去。  
“没关系，不用抱歉，”迦尔纳凑到他身前，长长的白发垂曳在他的胸口轻扫着，“阿周那最后还是让我舒服了的，以后，要这样也可以的。”  
尽管阿周那发誓不再动那样的邪念，但努力保持着距离几个星期后，在一个帮忙做课题搜集资料结束的深夜，少女却朝他发出了邀请。  
“不留下来吗？阿周那是打算忘记之前的事了吗？”少女直视着他的眼睛，碧蓝的眼瞳里仿佛有摄人魂魄的魅力。  
于是，一发不可收拾。  
背着父母的情事悄无声息地愈演愈烈，在黑夜里情欲被编织成网，将两人拥抱着缠绕着，几乎要被毒液消融化成一体。  
而在白天里，理智则化为壁垒，叫所有暧昧都隔绝在外，不靠近不显露，是普普通通的姐弟关系。  
他将迦尔纳推倒在床上，轻薄的睡衣很容易就随着手指而卷起，白皙的大腿，系带的白色内裤，纤瘦的腰身，饱满的双乳，和鲜明的锁骨，犹如一幅传世的画卷缓缓展开，无论何时观赏，都美得惊人。  
少女伸出双臂抱住青年健硕的后背，用至今仍旧生涩的吻技取悦自己的弟弟，嘴唇相触，舌尖勾连，擭取着彼此的津液。  
深色的手掌攀上胸口，摇晃着饱满的乳房，少女绵软膨起的乳尖在手指的按揉下变硬挺立，被夹在指缝间禁锢。  
呼吸已然急促起来，湿润的双唇分开一小会，随即又重叠起来，舌互相摩挲着吮吸，阿周那模仿着性器的动作在口中穿刺摆动着，这让少女逸出低声的闷哼。  
从接吻忘记呼吸缺氧到晕晕乎乎，到现在能够逐渐迎合这样深入的纠缠，无疑是巨大的进步。  
另一只手攀上了迦尔纳的另一侧乳房，两只手交替着按揉摇晃乳肉，少女的酥胸时不时地撞在一处又分开。  
潮湿的舌尖宛若灵活的小蛇缠绕着粉色的凸起，上下拨弄着羞涩的花蕾，给予润滑。  
迦尔纳咬住手背，只是被玩弄胸部，下身就已经忍耐不住地溢出甜腻的汁液，小腹一阵火热。  
“不要吸……”迦尔纳忍不住并拢双腿制止道，但阿周那的嘴唇却已经合上，将胸口的粉红吞吃。  
起先仍轻轻照拂，逐渐加大力度，似乎要被吮吸出乳汁一样，迦尔纳不知所措地抱着弟弟的脖子。  
沐浴过后的肌肤格外的干净芬芳，散发着甜甜的香气，少女用的牛奶味沐浴露，鼻尖嗅着这样的气息，仿佛口中真的吮出乳汁一样甜蜜。  
指尖滑下小腹，隔着白色的内衣阿周那也触及到中心的异常:“真是淫乱啊，吮吸胸部就变成这样湿润，被弟弟玩弄就这样舒服吗，姐姐？”  
白天里绝对不会出口的称呼在夜间却是如此的流利顺畅，刻意要将这份背德的刺激从埋藏的深渊里照亮，让眼前人记起彼此的身份。  
“舒服，被阿周那这样……舒服。”少女坦然地承认着，似乎浑然不觉是什么淫词艳语一样，朝眼前人描述着自己的感受，“被阿周那不住地吮吸乳头的话，感觉要完全被吃掉了一样。”  
手指在洞口抚弄着，沾染了一身的蜜液，已经被阿周那开拓过多次的巢穴轻易地被滑进去一根手指。  
手指翻搅，戳弄，爱抚。  
肌肤黏连，摩挲，相贴。  
嘴唇吮吸，纠缠，重叠。  
阿周那拿起安全套和润滑液，却被脱去睡衣的少女表示暂缓一下。  
“等一会儿再戴，阿周那。”迦尔纳按住对方的手臂，倾身骑在弟弟的身上。  
“就，就算骑乘也不，不能不做安全措施。”回想起被少女骑在身下榨取的隐秘画面，阿周那不由自主地舌头打结。  
当时虽说是阿周那决定先尝试这样的体位，但最后主动权却完全交到了迦尔纳的身上。  
肉棒被紧致的花穴包裹，每一下都能刺进媚肉的深处，带来无与伦比的快感，更不用说少女骑在他的身上不住地摆动腰臀让肉棒尽情探索，乳肉在胸前晃动，仿佛觉得难受一样，少女将它们握在手上，不由自主地学着他的手法玩弄乳头。  
阿周那烧成了滚烫的煤球。  
“不是，是别的，虽然我也不知道阿周那会不会舒服。”迦尔纳从他手里拿走润滑液，乳白色的膏体从喷口吐出，犹如按摩一样沿着内侧的乳肉均匀抹开，酥胸上亮闪闪一片。  
少女沉下腰身，将弟弟的睡裤轻轻拉下，早已硬挺的黝黑肉棒弹上湿滑的乳肉，被迦尔纳用饱满的乳房夹住。  
“哈?你是在哪里学的？！”阿周那脑袋快要被烧坏了，惊讶又羞耻地问道。  
仿佛调皮一样，肉棒不听话地从束缚中弹出，又被少女更用力地夹住，迦尔纳这才回答他:“是从阿周那书桌底下看见的书里学的，我以为阿周那想要这样做呢，难道阿周那不喜欢吗？”  
记忆苏醒了，阿周那想起来那是同班的俄里翁寄放的什么写真。  
“拜托了！如果被她看到的话绝对会死的，麻烦你了，先寄放在你这里。”看起来雄壮无比的大汉此刻柔弱的像个小熊玩偶抽泣着，尽管没有眼泪就是了。  
“那你为什么不给伊阿宋带回去啊。”阿周那看见那恶俗的画面立马收进课桌用课本遮了起来。  
“因为我去找他的时候美狄亚就在旁边，根本没机会啊！拜托了，就只有你了！”俄里翁突然整个人一震，果不其然身后穿来了甜美的女孩子声音。  
“达令，你在这里干什么呢？”阿尔忒弥斯——俄里翁的女友，侧过头来，探到了俄里翁的肩膀旁，“难道，在说别的女孩子吗？”  
“完——全——没——有！”  
“这样吗，那么阿周那会长，我把他带走啦。”阿尔忒弥斯高兴地笑着，抱着俄里翁的手臂朝教室外走去。  
当然不能把这种危险品放在学校里，这会有害学生会长的名声，然后这本书就来到了阿周那的房间里。  
以上就是来历。  
显然阿周那没想到会被某个人看到并学习。  
少女的乳房饱满轻盈而又富有弹性，肉棒埋在其中犹如置身梦境中的绵云朵，润滑液的辅助让阴茎和肌肤贴的紧密，先走液不争气的流了下来。  
先前曾笑过迦尔纳接吻忘记呼吸，如今阿周那自己也快忘记呼吸了。  
“呼呼……”迦尔纳调整着位置，身躯伏得更低了，肉棒从双乳间探出头来，和她的双唇接了个吻，“果然，阿周那的长度可以做到呢，真厉害。”  
“住嘴啊！”阿周那真的要被羞耻吞没了。  
迦尔纳低着头，白色长发纷纷滑落，掩映着内里的春色，一边用舌头抚慰着性器前端，一边揉捏着胸口按摩着柱身。  
像要喘不过气来了的快感席卷了阿周那的全身，少女的柔软包围了他，甚至腰身忍不住追寻那样的快感稍稍向上抬起，渴求更多的舔舐。  
“阿周那的阴茎好热好硬，不知为何……这样的行为里，我也获得了奇异的感觉。”迦尔纳困惑着，手中的动作却更加有力而快速地揉弄起来。  
乳肉胡乱地晃动起来，将肉棒吞没又吐出，前端露出来随即就被舌尖舔舐，嘴唇含吮，无论何时都承受着强烈的快感。  
最后热液吐了出来。  
肉棒埋在绵密的乳肉里射了出来，一股股的精液在双峰间流淌，迦尔纳用胸部尽数接住:“弄脏床单的话，就麻烦了。”  
阿周那喘着气，目睹着自己的种子在姐姐的身上播撒，直到流进瘦长的肚脐时才想起来抽纸巾清理。  
少女的胸口被摩擦得泛出绯红色，像是画家笔下的霞云一样晕染开来，随着深重的呼吸不住起伏。  
这回轮到阿周那把她按在身下了。  
稀少的布料吸饱了水贴伏在花穴上，被阿周那轻轻剥下，花穴里充沛的淫液几乎不需要润滑的加持，在开合间仍在向外流出。  
手指分开花瓣，再度确认其中的潮湿，艳红的穴口软肉乖顺地含着他的一根手指，由着他深入探寻，两根也欣然欢迎。白皙的双腿打开，毫无羞耻地暴露着隐秘的角落，时不时随着手指的戳弄小小抽搐一下。  
带上薄薄的安全阻隔，肉棒分开阴唇插入温暖的身体里，已经接受这位客人数次的光临，花穴显得游刃有余。  
已非当初的处子。  
除却毫无记忆地醉酒初次体验，之后几次阿周那都因少女花穴过分的紧致而不得不小心翼翼，随着次数的增多，花穴适应了这样的大小，逐渐被开拓成肉棒的形状，近乎完美地包裹着他的下身，由他肆意进出。  
纯白的花瓣在深色的手指下染上情欲的醉红，洁白的纸张被绘上专属的印记，纯然的芳香混进甜美的欲望，奇妙的征服感在阿周那心头盘旋着。  
是谁，让少女沉浸在性爱的快感里，是谁，将处子的幽穴开拓成容纳自己的花朵，是谁，放弃伦理纲常和存在血缘纽带的姐姐交媾。  
全部是，阿周那。  
“阿周那的肉棒……好舒服好快……呀……”迦尔纳发出舒服的叹息，“再往上往里一点，呜……喜欢……喜欢阿周那……”  
“被这样玩弄，舒服吗？”  
“舒服，好舒服……再激烈一点……插到里面来……”少女睁着蒙起水雾的蓝宝石眼睛，贪求快感的发出指令，“好深……顶到子宫了……阿周那的肉棒好厉害……”  
一切淫词浪语都是低声进行以保证不会被双亲发现，耳磨鬓厮间犹如情人的低声爱语，淫靡又纯情。  
阴茎不知疲倦地挖凿着湿润的蜜地，顶端有意无意地撞上孕育生命的狭窄入口，疼痛和酥麻汇聚成一团让迦尔纳陷入快感的地狱，由着少年人一点点打开身躯内部。  
“啊，这里还没照顾到。”发现对花蒂的冷落，阿周那沉下腰身，让小腹紧贴，花穴上方的花蒂蹭上肌肤带来触电般的快感。  
“这样……啊……”少女迷乱地抱住他的脖颈，在他耳边压抑着喘息和呻吟，温热的小腹一阵阵收紧，即将到达快乐的巅峰。  
“迦尔纳，这么晚了还不睡吗？“母亲的声音在房门外响起。  
姐弟两齐齐顿住了动作。  
但高潮已然来临，少女双腿不住颤抖，随后小腹一阵痉挛，淫液自腔道深处涌出，淫乱的喘息被咬紧嘴唇死死压制住。  
“没，没事，我只是看书看入了神。”来不及享受这股浪潮，迦尔纳调整着呼吸回应着。  
“啊这样啊。”  
两人既紧张又敏感，而肉棒下意识地在花穴里抽动，挣脱痉挛的束缚。  
“不可以这个时候插……”少女宛若泣音一般附在阿周那耳边请求道，“妈妈，还在外面……”  
但阴茎却如同叛逆了一般越发用力地研磨着肉道，似乎故意要看少女失态。  
似乎没有进来的意愿，贡蒂在门外嘱咐道:“虽然明天是周末，但是也不可以熬太晚，知道了吗？”  
“当然，妈妈。”  
话音刚落下，阿周那的嘴唇就堵住了迦尔纳的声音，肉棒更为凶猛的侵犯着花穴，阴蒂和乳头都被玩弄，刚从高潮中跌落转眼就被抛上浪尖，舌尖却被逼迫着陷入纠缠吮吻，发出呜咽一般的声音。  
“明明妈妈在门外，姐姐的这里却不知羞耻地吃着我的性器呢，”阿周那的手指在花蒂上轻轻打着旋，“姐姐这么贪吃，要是没有性器的话会不会饿的流口水呢？”  
“因为，太舒服了……“少女湿漉漉的嘴唇开合着，在阿周那的肩头摩挲着，宛若百合花瓣一样的触感，“阿周那的阴茎一直插着……又大又深……”  
阿周那被她诱出一身汗来，仿佛肌肤真被蜂蜜所铸就一样，泛着水光，和迦尔纳纠缠黏连，这会更是心头炽盛，恨不得将迦尔纳彻底鞭笞成依赖于他才能饱腹的淫兽。  
“只可以和我这么做……”阿周那发出低语，像是命令又像是请求，“不可以……和别人……谁都不行……”  
只可以被他插入，被他肏干，射精到满溢，也只能在他身下呻吟，高潮，亲吻到失神。谁都不能分开他们，谁也不能拆散他们。  
世俗伦理，血缘关系，都不能。  
少女的腰身被捉住，不再让她有后退的机会，阴茎大力地进出着，精准地狙击着软肉让其沉溺。  
“只有……从头到尾……只有阿周那……只有你。”压抑的喘息中，迦尔纳看着他的眼睛，仿佛莹蓝色的星光，流露出安抚的力量，手指按在小腹上，隔着肚皮按在阴茎上，“只有你进来过。”  
煽动的话语被真挚的说出，阿周那对此毫无抵抗力，只好去亲吻那甘甜的嘴唇。  
迦尔纳伸出舌尖，主动的迎合被强势的侵入打乱，努力争夺着主动权，来不及吞咽口中的津液，唇角一片溢出的湿润。  
腰腹被抬起得极高，自上而下被狠厉地贯穿，最后停在吞吃到深处的时候。  
阿周那射了进来。  
尽管隔着安全套，滚烫的温度也传递得出青年的活力，阿周那撤出性器，熟练地将上面的隔膜取下然后打结扔掉，湿润的龟头上还残余着点点白浊。  
迦尔纳直起身来，跪坐在被子上，右手扶住柔软的肉棒，送进了口中。  
是庆幸选用的润滑剂是可食用级别还是惊讶少女的大胆，阿周那一时间分不出优先级。  
刚射完而敏感不堪的铃口禁受不了唇舌的抚慰，不由自主地将残留在内里的精液吐出，被迦尔纳吞吃入腹。  
“橘子味也好吃。”迦尔纳舔舔嘴唇对菜品做出评价。  
“那可不是拿来吃的。”阿周那用手指擦过对方没能清理到的角落，没能忍住心中涌动的情愫，探身又吻了她。  
确实有橘子香气。  
是能勾起食欲的味道。  
阿周那再度硬了起来，这会没用他动手，是迦尔纳替他戴上了安全套。白皙修长的手指在黝黑肉棒上滑动，拉下薄薄的橡胶隔膜，仿佛颇为怜爱一般，她轻轻亲吻了下面两颗饱满的囊袋。  
“你到底在干什么啊？”阿周那红着脸把她从自己性器前拉起。  
“是感谢哦。谢谢它刚才在我里面那么勇猛，现在还这么努力的第二次硬起来，真的很了不起。”  
“你是不是弄错了对象？”阿周那额上浮现出黑线。  
“啊当然，阿周那是特别需要感谢的。”迦尔纳捧着对方的脸庞，“我也要亲亲阿周那。”  
亲吻是件上瘾的事，它既可以如牵手般肤浅停留在皮肤的相触，又可以如做爱般深入交融。  
纯洁而又妖艳。  
迦尔纳侧躺在床上，身后炽热的性器插入腿间，在早已泛滥的花瓣间前后抽动，试图打上标记一样，身后的人将他发丝拨开，在他脖子上咬出痕迹，当然这里不能露出会被父母看见的痕迹，所以真正的标记在椎骨的隆起上。  
被吮的殷红一片，是化开的蝶。  
大腿被有力的手臂抬起，花穴张开缝隙，蜜液四溢，等待肉棒光临。  
阿周那自背后将少女抱住，随着温存的拥抱，肉棒也慢慢插进花穴。  
迦尔纳弓起脖子，对方不绝的亲吻令她有些发痒，稍一动弹就牵连着入侵的异物一起动作，然后就被快感拽进漩涡。  
肩膀，脖子，发丝，耳朵，末梢神经在亲吻下变得敏感起来，只要被阿周那掠过就忍不住瑟缩起来。  
拉过少女的手，令其自己抱住大腿，腾出空闲的手指抚上早已充血挺立的花蒂，给予被冷落已久的部位以多重抚慰。  
“要去了……不可以一直这样捏……”腰身闪躲着，却是让肉棒戳进花心深处各个地方，反而加快了高潮的进程。  
“没关系，用蜜汁把我吞没也没关系，迦尔纳，想去就去吧。”  
迦尔纳咬紧被角，身躯不住震颤被快感侵袭占领，但这并非结束。  
大腿被高高抬起，说不清被插到高潮机会，小腹甚至因为过度高潮而感到疼痛，而青年的肉棒依旧硬挺的征服着。  
少女被操弄到恍惚，小声叫着弟弟的名字保持着神智，殊不知这样只是激增阿周那的情欲，被更加过分的对待。  
“迦尔纳……被我弄成这样了……”青年在她的肩头撒下越发繁多的红蝶，“只属于我……这样的迦尔纳……我的迦尔纳……姐姐……”  
他也被快感洗去了神智，一遍遍地小声重复着，仿佛这是什么念上百遍就能成真的咒语。  
肉穴一阵痉挛，显露出高潮前的姿态，姐姐与弟弟一同攀上性爱的高潮。  
然而在凌晨熹光的出现前，夜晚仍有格外漫长的时间，留给暂时脱离世界的两人缠绵到停下。


End file.
